Marry The Night
by HalcyonSeasons
Summary: A cute little one-shot of Bella and Jacob. Inspired by Lady Gaga's "Marry The Night" only less explosive and more chill. Read & review please!


_**Marry The Night**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **This is just a frilly little Jacob/Bella one-shot. I was thinking of "Marry The Night" by Lady Gaga, and this came to me. Enjoy!_ _And review, please.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jacob watched me as I got dressed. I was feeling lazy, so I threw on some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and sneakers.<p>

"Where are we going now?" he asked me as he put his shirt back on after our previous session of sex.

"I'm not sure," I said, "but I'm hungry and you're driving."

I knew he wouldn't say no, and he smiled. "Okay," he said.

After I put my hair into a ponytail, I caught Jacob staring at me again. "Okay, what's up?" I asked. "Am I under-dressed?"

Jacob got off my bed and put his hands on my cheeks. "You're perfect," he told me. Then he kissed me on the lips softly and sweetly. Jake and I had been dating for a couple of months now, and I still felt the sparks between us. I liked it a lot.

Jacob made even the coldest February nights hot and exciting. He was just warm, like my own personal sun.

He held my door open for me as I walked out to his car. Once we were both in, the heater in the Rabbit up, he asked me what I felt like eating.

"I really do like McDonalds' fries," I admitted.

"As you wish," he told me with a smile.

I laughed. "I knew you liked _The Princess Bride_."

As Jacob drove off, I knew that I would love him through no matter what, whether we were just friends, or dating, or anything. He was still my Jacob, the Jacob I had fallen for, the Jacob that made me laugh, the Jacob that had made me a better person, the Jacob that I would be best friends with forever, and the Jacob that I wouldn't trade for the world.

The golden arches of the closest McDonald's (which happened to be as far as Port Angeles) were sort of welcoming as Jake pulled us into the drive-thru. I knew that eating too much of the junk would be bad for me, but I couldn't resist their French fries.

After eating in the parking lot since neither Jake nor I wanted to go home, Jacob asked me where I wanted to go next.

"Anywhere," I said. "Let's marry the night."

* * *

><p>I didn't mind as Jacob drove us off into the middle of nowhere and eventually stopped on a hill where we could get the perfect view of the stars. Just being with Jake was bliss. I snuggled up to his warm shoulder as he turned the car off. All I had asked for earlier was for Jake to stay with me for the night. That was all that I wanted. And I had it now.<p>

I remembered back when I'd first became good friends with Jacob. I'd considered myself selfish for coming on to him so strong, yet I was so careful about relationships. Edward had used me, and I had promised myself to not go that far with someone ever again. But with Jacob, I had broken my promise and went even further. And I was okay with that.

Right then, as I silently stared at the night sky with Jacob, I realized that I had been over-thinking every little thing, and there was no reason to. Jacob and I couldn't go back. I wouldn't allow us to go back. This, right here, was perfection. I had to marry my fears, marry my flaws, and marry anything that I'd ever doubted about myself. This was all me right here, right now. I refused to let this be ruined for myself.

"Isn't it pretty?" Jacob asked me.

"What's pretty?" I asked.

"Everything," he clarified.

"This night, the sky, everything," I agreed.

"You, too."

"Ha."

Jacob bent his head down to kiss me. "I'm serious," he said right after he did.

"I know." I tilted my head up to kiss him back. I kissed him longingly, seriously, and slowly. This moment could not be rushed.

It wasn't our first kiss. Not at all. But it felt like it. It had the excitement and curiosity of our first kiss.

"I fucking love you, Jacob," I told him. "Excuse the French."

He laughed and kissed me again.

When he drove me home later, I asked if he wanted to spend the night. He didn't say no.

"But won't Charlie be angry?" Jake asked me as we stepped into my house. Charlie still wasn't home.

"I'll worry about him when I'm dead," I told Jacob. "And besides, you can sleep on the couch. Charlie wouldn't be okay with you sleeping in my bed."

"Again," Jake added.

"Yes, again. But he still doesn't know. We should keep it that way."

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep later that night, even as Jacob was there. There was a lot running through my head. I lay with Jacob on the floor of the living room, feeling not a thing but bliss and Jacob. My warm, beautiful Jacob Black.<p>

"You know what you said about marrying me, the other day?" I asked Jacob, staring up at the ceiling. The only lights bouncing off of it were the ones coming from the window.

"Yes," Jake said.

"Were you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"With all your heart?"

"Until the day that I die, Bells."

"Okay, good."

He chuckled softly. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Well...that's all, folks. This fanfic would have been named "We Own The Night," but I thought of a fellow friend that also happens to be a Little Monster (you know who you are) and realized that this would have been perfect. Besides, I like the "Marry The Night" song fifty times more than the "We Own The Night" song anyway, haha. I hope you liked it! Review please!<em>

_xoxo, MTL._


End file.
